The Bane of the Berserker
by Anicomicgeek
Summary: A short fic/battle scene idea that I wanted to write down. Batman/Birdy the Mighty OVA crossover. What would happen if Birdy ran into the man who broke the Bat, Bane? Here's my take on it.


Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. _Batman_ and all related characters are the property of DC Comics, a division of Time-Warner. _Birdy the Mighty_ is the property of Masami Yuuki.

* * *

The Bane of the Berserker

By Anicomicgeek

Rated T for Violence

* * *

Bane stood on the ledge of the roof of a warehouse, looking over a series of other warehouses, looking for someone. There was wreckage of android bodies lying around. He'd been hired to deal with a young woman by a woman named Christella Revi. Revi didn't say what the woman did, but given Bane's prior experiences, he knew Revi was probably doing something illegal and the woman was probably trying to stop her.

Just then, Bane saw who he was looking for—the young woman he was hired to take out. She was beautiful, tall, lithe, shapely and had two different hair colors—the right side was white while the left side was pink. She was clad in an outfit—the right half was blue, the left half was white—that still somehow covered her despite being backless and low-cut. The boots were odd as the right one was a knee-high boot and the left one was thigh-high; the same as the outfit, the right one was blue and the left one white. She also wore gloves that went all the way up her arms to her shoulder; again, the right one was blue and the left one white. In her hair, she wore a headband with two triangular clips attached to it.

Raising his left arm up, Bane pressed a button of the Venom feed module he wore on it and suddenly threw his head back and roared as the steroid, Venom, was injected into the viaducts in the back of his skull. He felt molten fire burn in his veins as the Venom was injected into his body. Amazingly, his already large and formidable frame grew bigger and blood vessels began to stand out.

Once the injection was over, Bane leapt off the roof.

Birdy Cephon Altera had just finished the last of Christella Revi's Arkazoids when she heard a roar. Looking up, she saw a man land on the ground, crouching down. As the man rose up, Birdy as able to get a good look at the man. He was rather large and powerfully built with blood vessels bulging. He wore combat boots, fingerless gloves, pants, and a vest—all of which were black. He wore a black mask that was zipped closed in the back. On the face of the mask were white markings and red lenses covering his eyes. On his left arm was a module with a hose attached that ran to the back of the man's head.

_**Birdy?**_ Senkawa Tsutomu asked. _**Who is he?**_

Birdy groaned. At the moment, she didn't have time to deal with Tsutomu talking to her. A downside to sharing a body with anyone, she figured, is that sometimes they pick times that might not be best to talk. But she also knew that Tsutomu wasn't exactly happy with their situation either, especially with Tsutomu being a teenaged boy and all that goes with it.

"Birdy Cephon, I presume," the figure said.

"Who are you?" Birdy asked.

"I am Bane," the man replied. "I shall be the last opponent you'll ever face."

"Did Revi hire you?" Birdy asked. "You smell human, but this clearly has her hand in it."

"She hired me to kill you, yes," Bane replied.

"You think you can take me on," Birdy said, clearly amused. "What's under the mask?"

"Defeat me and I'll allow you to remove it," Bane said. Then he lunged at Birdy.

Birdy braced for impact right before Bane slammed into her and tackled her to the ground. Once they hit the ground, Birdy rolled around and kicked Bane off her, but Bane managed to land on his feet. Once she got up, Birdy ran towards Bane and delivered a right cross to his jaw, then punched him in his stomach. Birdy tried to punch Bane for a third time, but this time, Bane grabbed her arm and hoisted her of the ground, holding her with only one hand. Birdy's eyes widened at Bane's grip—it felt like a powerful vise.

"You're strong for someone your size," Bane said, impressed. "I shall still kill you, but I'm impressed." With that, he flung Birdy through a wall.

Birdy shook her head and she found herself in a warehouse. She was angry at herself for having underestimating Bane. _Did Revi use this man as a test subject?_ she thought. _He smells human, but there's no way that his strength can be natural._

_**Birdy, are you okay?**_ Tsutomu asked.

"I'm fine," Birdy replied as she got up. "I'm going to tear this Bane to pieces." As she saw Bane walk through the hole in the wall, she cracked her knuckles.

Birdy ran towards Bane, then performed a roundhouse kick that sent Bane into a wall. Turning to look at Birdy, Bane glared as Birdy delivered a side kick. Birdy tried to deliver a side kick again, but this time, Bane grabbed her foot. Bane then swung Birdy around, smashing her through two pillars, then flung her onto the floor.

Birdy shook her head, then growled, got up as Bane walked towards her, and delivered an uppercut to his jaw, causing Bane to stagger. Grabbing Bane, Birdy threw Bane through a doorway and into a room. Upon this, she walked into the room and looked around.

It was a restroom for men. Birdy looked around, trying to find Bane, but she couldn't find him. The only sign that she was there as the wreckage of the door that she'd flung Bane through. "Where is he?" Birdy asked out loud.

Suddenly, one of the stalls' doors burst open and before Birdy could react, Bane grabbed her by the throat and hoisted her up off the ground. As Birdy struggled, Bane swung her over his head, then slammed her headfirst into a toilet with enough force that it shattered upon impact. Walking towards a urinal, Bane ripped it out of the wall just as Birdy got up. Before Birdy could react, Bane slammed the urinal and smashed it over her head and torso with, again, enough force to shatter it into pieces.

Birdy's vision swam from the impact. Shaking her head, she got up, then ran towards Bane and tried to punch him, but he managed to sidestep and cause her to punch a hole in the wall.

Before Birdy could react, Bane grabbed her by the neck again and hoisted her off the ground. He brought her face menacing close to his, then he slammed Birdy onto the floor. For good measure, he slammed his foot into Birdy's face and began to grind it with his foot.

Desperately, one of Birdy's feet shot out and managed to kick one of Bane's legs out from under him, causing him to stagger and get off her. Birdy then shot one of her feet out in a back kick and struck with Bane's torso. Watching Bane recompose himself, she ran up to him and jumped in the air, then spun around and performed a roundhouse kick, sending Bane crashing into a wall. Following through, she proceeded to run up to Bane and punched him several times with enough force that the wall began to crack, then crumbled, causing Bane to go through it and into another room.

Getting up, Bane looked to see Birdy walk through the wall. "I think I might've misjudged you," Bane said. "I thought this was going to be easy. I'm glad I was wrong."

"I don't know who you are, Bane, but you're going down," Birdy said, still recovering from the blows.

Bane brought up his module and smiled. "We'll see," he simply said as he pressed the button, then howled as Venom was injected into his body.

All at once, Birdy figured out what the module was. _So that's how he got his strength!_ she thought. She ran up and tackled Bane, but with renewed and increased strength, Bane threw Birdy off.

Getting up, Birdy glared and got into a fighting stance. Bane lunged and tackled Birdy onto the floor, her back facing upward. Bane then grabbed one of Birdy's arms, then twisted her wrist and brought her arm around to her back. Smiling under the mask, Bane felt like he was going to win.

Grabbing Birdy's head with his other hand, Bane growled triumphantly, "You . . . will . . . not . . . beat . . ." —he smashed her head into the floor—"Bane!" Getting off Birdy, he looked at her, feeling victorious. Reaching down, he turned her over. Her eyes were closed. Bane mused aloud, "Do I break you . . . or do I kill you? Either one sounds tempting."

Birdy's eyes shot open and before Bane could react, she kicked him in the stomach. Getting up, Birdy tried to deliver a cross to Bane, but he managed to block the blow. Bane then tried to grab Birdy, but she ducked and ran around behind him. Turning his head, Bane looked to see Birdy grab the hose attached to the Venom feed with both hands.

"No!" Bane roared.

Birdy didn't listen and pulled on the hose in opposite directions with enough force to sever it. A milky substance—the steroid known as Venom—sprayed from the hose as it ruptured. Bane staggered away, grabbing his head as the effects of the Venom faded, returning him to his normal strength and his normal but still large size. Before the Venom effects completely faded, Bane shot out and kicked Birdy, causing her to skid across the floor a little.

"So that's your secret," Birdy said aloud with a smirk. "It was a steroid and without it, you're just a normal human."

_**Are you okay?**_ Tsutomu asked, worried.

"I'm fine," Birdy whispered.

Bane growled then lunged at Birdy, but Birdy sidestepped out of the way. Then Bane swung his fist at Birdy, but she grabbed it and squeezed, breaking Bane's hand. Then she delivered a left hook to his face, causing Bane to stagger.

"I'm gonna kill you . . . ," Bane groaned. "Gonna break you . . ."

"You're nothing without that substance," Birdy said confidentially and with a smirk. "Since you're not a threat without it, you can't beat me."

Bane growled and ran at Birdy, but Birdy leapt out of the way and behind Bane. Bane spun around, but Birdy punched him in the face, then delivered a series of punches and kicks that caused the now-depowered Bane to crumple to the floor in a heap. Turning Bane around, Birdy looked to see the hose was connected to a unit, which in-turn was connected to four smaller tubes linked to the back of Bane's head.

Disconnecting the tubes, Birdy unzipped the mask and pulled it off, revealing a face hardened by years of a harsh life, glaring at her with harsh eyes. As a result of the fight, blood trickled from Bane's mouth and nose. On the top of Bane's head as a patch of brown hair; the rest of his head was shaven to accommodate the ducts that were drilled into Bane's head.

"You looked better with the mask on," Birdy said, smiling triumphantly.

Grabbing Bane, Birdy dragged him out of the room and then out of the warehouse. Once they were out, Birdy pulled the module off Bane and looked at it. Taking the transportation clip from her headband, Birdy pointed it at the module and pressed a button on the clip. A black orb soon emitted from the clip and encased the module, then floated off into the air.

"I'll take over from here," a voice called out.

Birdy spun around to find a man standing in the doorway. The man was clad in a gray bodysuit with a stylized black bat emblazoned on his chest and black knee-high boots. The figure also wore black gloves with gauntlets that sported scalloped fins—three each on each arm. Covering the upper half of his face of was a black cowl, adorned with two horn like protrusions—one on each side of his head—and white lenses covered his eyes. Attached to the mask and hanging from his shoulders was a long and voluminous but ultralight, black scalloped cape. Around his waist was a yellow utility belt.

"Bane," the figure said.

"Batman." Bane mumbled, looking at the figure.

Birdy glared at the new figure and said, "Listen, if you think—"

"I'm just here to take him back to Gotham," Batman stated. "I have no interest in you."

_**You know who that is?**_ Tsutomu asked. _**It's the Batman!**_

"Who?" Birdy asked.

Bane cocked an eyebrow, but Batman did nothing.

_**The Batman,**_ Tsutomu replied. _**He's a member of the Justice League. He's likely tracking Bane.**_

Walking over to Bane, Batman took out a pair of handcuffs and put them on Bane. "Don't worry, he's going to jail."

Birdy looked at Batman, then shook her head. "I hope you're right about him, Tsutomu," Birdy said, then walked off.

Bane cocked an eyebrow, surprised and puzzled by the fact that it appeared as if Birdy was talking to herself. "You're not going to comment about that girl taking to herself?" he asked.

"No," Batman merely replied, but he did intend to keep an eye on her.

"I'm innocent," Bane replied.

"Wrong, Bane," Batman stated. "You're not innocent. You never were. You didn't deserve to go to jail for your father's crimes, but that _never_ justified anything you did. Now, who hired you to go after that girl?"

"Not any of your concern," Bane stated. "It is a matter for that girl and that's enough, but I imagine you'll find out soon enough, anyway."

Taking out a small dispenser, Batman sprayed some knock out gas into Bane's face, sending him into a deep sleep—one that should last until they'd gotten to Gotham. Hoisting Bane onto his shoulder, Batman looked to see the Batplane hover overhead, took out his grapple gun, and fired. Once the line went taut, he then hit a button and the line began to retract, hoisting Batman and Bane off the ground and onto the Batplane.

Some distance away from the warehouse, Birdy was sitting, slumped against a wall and resting. Her body was sore from the battle she'd just went through. Looking back on what'd just happened, she had to admit to herself that Bane was tougher than she'd expected.

_**Birdy, are you okay?**_ Tsutomu asked again.

Birdy smiled. "Yeah," she replied, "I will be once I get back to the ship." She then got up and leapt away.

**THE END**

Author's Notes: Well, the idea for this fight scene—Birdy crossing paths with Bane—had been on my mind for a while now. While working on the a project and the next chapter for **The Anniversary**, I decided what the heck, I'll type it up and see how it goes. Just a little ficlet.

The idea was from a fic idea I had involving _Batman_, _Spider-Man_, and _Birdy the Mighty_and would include quite a few villains—the main ones being Scarecrow, Doctor Octopus, and Christella Revi, but Bane would also be present. The beginning and end were notw hat I would intend for that fic, but I decided to get this out of my system in the event I don't do the fic.

I'll go ahead and admit that there were bits inspired by _Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines_; _The Batman_ episode, "Traction"; and "2 Hearts in 1 Body," the first episode of the _Birdy the Mighty_OVA.

As for why I went with the OVA Birdy (the description of her matches with the OVA's Birdy), I like _Decode_, but I like the OVA Birdy a little better.


End file.
